1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing head for ejecting ink onto a recording medium to perform printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing head has been disclosed in JP-A-2002-292860 (specifically, in FIG. 1 thereof). In the inkjet printing head, a large number of pressure chambers are formed in a flow path unit and arranged in the form of a matrix so as to be adjacent to one another. A piezoelectric device and one electrode (common electrode) are provided in the form of a sheet so as to extend over the pressure chambers. Other electrodes (individual electrodes) are arranged in positions opposite to the pressure chambers respectively so that the piezoelectric device is put between the common electrode and the individual electrodes. According to the inkjet printing head, when the electric potential of each individual electrode is made different from that of the common electrode, ink is ejected from a nozzle connected to a pressure chamber corresponding to the individual electrode.